


Storia di un drink mancato

by Lady_Atena



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, OOC, alternative ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atena/pseuds/Lady_Atena
Summary: “Se per voi è lo stesso”, rantolò Loki, affannato, “prenderò quel drink adesso”.E quel che ne è seguito.





	Storia di un drink mancato

_“Se per voi è lo stesso”, rantolò Loki, affannato, “prenderò quel drink adesso”._

  
Radunati al centro della stanza invasa da vetri, gli Avengers guardavano Thor ammanettare Loki.  
“Come lo riporterai ad Asgard?” chiese Tony.  
Steve scattò come un pupazzo a molla, voltandosi verso di lui con lo scudo a braccetto.  
“Dobbiamo consegnarlo allo SHIELD”.  
Thor strattonò a sé il fratello, che reagì con un basso gemito neanche troppo convinto.  
“Loki deve affrontare la giustizia di mio padre”, disse Odinson, “quella mortale sarebbe troppo indulgente, con le sue colpe”.  
Clint sbuffò sarcastico, rigirandosi tra le mani una freccia, gli occhi grigi puntati con astio su Loki.  
“Lasciamelo qualche ora, e ne riparliamo”.  
Bruce, in un angolo con pantaloni troppo larghi per lui e l’aria stravolta, cercava senza successo di tenere gli occhiali senza una stanghetta dritti sul volto.  
“Se anche lo consegnassimo allo SHIELD, non riuscirebbero a trattenerlo”, disse, ragionevole, “ad Asgard avranno sicuramente mezzi migliori”.  
Natasha inarcò scettica un sopracciglio, le braccia incrociate sotto i seni e i capelli cremisi sparpagliati attorno al viso martoriato.  
“Mi sembra sia venuto fin qui”.  
“Non era prigioniero”, ribatté Thor, “questa volta vi assicuro che sarà tenuto al sicuro”.  
Tony fece un cenno noncurante con la mano, raggiungendo il bancone cosparso di vetri e frammenti di materiale alieno.  
“Userai il Tesseract, vero?”, domandò, “è un peccato. Mi sarebbe piaciuto studiarlo”.  
Thor lo guardò con le sopracciglia pesantemente aggrottate.  
“Non è fatto per occhi mortali”.  
Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo, mixando magistralmente un drink dentro un bicchiere alto, dal bordo appena sbeccato.  
“Con o senza ghiaccio, Rock of Ages?”.  
Gli occhi di tutti gli Avengers si spostarono su Tony con aria stralunata, mentre Loki lo fissò con occhi verdi sbarrati.  
“Come prego?” domandò.  
Tony, con un movimento sinuoso, tirò fuori da sotto il mobile un secchio di ghiaccio fumante, attrezzato di pinze.  
“Il drink. Con o senza ghiaccio”.  
Steve si sbatté la mano sul volto abbassando sconsolato il capo, Natasha sospirò divertita scuotendo la testa e Clint inarcò scettico un sopracciglio guardando Thor. Bruce si avvicinò al gruppo con un sorriso bonario, mentre Thor guardava Tony dietro al bancone con la fronte aggrottata.  
“Uomo di metallo”, fece, “l’arma più pericolosa di mio fratello è la sua lingua. Devo imbavagliarlo, prima che possa deviare le vostre menti nuovamente”.  
Tony scrollò le spalle, un secondo drink di fianco al primo, il ghiaccio stretto nella pinza.  
“Perfetto, imbavaglialo”, disse, “ma prima il drink”.  
Loki sogghignò divertito, allontanandosi con passo lento dalla presa di Thor, la catena tintinnava mentre si muoveva.  
“Allora per me senza ghiaccio”.  
Tony ricambiò il sogghigno, lasciando cadere due cubetti nel proprio bicchiere. Spinse l’altro verso Loki, piegando di lato il capo.  
“E ora, Rock of Ages”, fece, “com’è che tu e il bastone del destino siete finiti insieme su questo miserabile sasso chiamato Terra?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Essenzialmente, una piccola flash su The Avengers, senza pretese e senza continuo.  
> Solo con una domanda.


End file.
